districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaver
"Reverendos pendejos hijos de puta.." ''- Jose Alvarado Mendoza'' History Born in Mexico City, son of the Tae-Kwon-Do Olympic Gold Medalist and Mexican Army Captain Carlos Alvarado, and Archery Silver medalist Silvia Mendoza, Jose was from a small age pressured for success and driven to excellence, subject to a strict regime from the time he was five, Jose quickly began standing out among his peers as an excellent sportsman and an above average student. By the time he was 10, he was a member of a Tae-Kwon-Do, an archery, and a football team. And in all of them he stood out as the star athlete, which quickly drove him to arrogance and contemptuousness. Upon turning 12 however, a strange incident occurred. While his father drove him and his mother to a summer vacation in Cuernavaca, an intense storm struck their path, driving them off the road, until a strange blue flash appeared at the last minute and suddenly the car had stopped dead in it's tracks, Jose however, laid on the back seat, unconscious and with severe bruises on his skin and his clothes turned to shreds. When he got to the hospital, it was discovered that he had several damaged bones, lacerations on his muscles, and other severe, possibly lethal internal injuries on his body. He spent the following 3 months in hospital care. When he finally got out, he was pressured by his mother and father into picking a single sport to devote all his energy to, not wishing to hurt either of their feelings by choosing the other's sport, he chose soccer, and became a full time mid-fielder for his middle-school team. A position in which he excelled due to his great capability for concentration and his incredible stamina. The friends with whom he used to play soccer before his injuries, and who were playing with him again now, used to say that he came back with a vengeance, as result, the coach nicknamed him Montecristo. By the time he was 15, he had become known as one of the greatest juvenile center mid-fielders in Latin America, and was cast for the Mexico U-18 team. He and his 2 years older cousin, Alberto competed for the position of game-maker and captain of the team, during these times, Jose's kinetic field power started manifesting through his involuntary use of his radar power. As a result, Jose earned the position of game maker easily. However, the awakening of his abilities did not escape Jose's notice, and he began training to learn to use his power in secret. Until one day, his father caught him in the act of bending a spoon using his kinetic field. It wasn't long before the whole family found out Jose was a mutant. And it was his cousin Alberto, who out of jealousy and anger, persuaded his father to turn Jose in to the police. The Mexican government officially sent all of its mutants to a residential complex in Ciudad Juarez where they could be protected from haters, and engage in constructive activities such as fishing, farming, etc.,as they had their abilities studied. The government faction in charge of the facility however, took mutants with interesting enough abilities and locked them up in a research facility underground, Jose was one of those unlucky mutants. He spent the next two months locked in that facility, harboring thoughts of revenge against his cousin and his father. However, once one of the scientists realized the full nature of his abilities and kindly enough explained it to him, he began working on his escape. His restraints were made of Nylon, and though it took him a while to get the hang of the trick, he was able to unweave them eventually. As a small experiment Jose attempted to use the stings to pry open the the door, but instead ended up cutting through it and shredding it to 15 different pieces, which was an incredibly exhausting task, from there, through careful use of his abilities, both mutant and physical, he was able to escape the facility undetected. Shortly after, Jose arranged to be transported to the U.S. and quickly found himself the gardener of a nice family in New Mexico, a job at which his mutant abilities resulted very useful, the eldest daughter however, a mutant hater, took no time in reporting him to the authorities. Which ended up with him getting locked up in a Mutant Detainment Center, run by the Mutant Response Division. That was, until professor Xavier arranged his release in District X. Currently, Jose is fully committed to the X-men's 'cause and truly appreciates the opportunity to be part of a team again. His ability to use strings as a weapon, as well as his capability of improvising winning tactics on the field, have earned him the codename Weaver. However, Jose has the intention of honoring his nickname 'Montecristo', and eventually coming back home, with a vengeance... Personality Though friendly, and outgoing to most people, Jose does not trust people easily, he is constantly wary of their motives and weaknesses. Jose is intense and disciplined in most aspects of his life, he takes pride in both his physical and mental condition, and holds little appreciation for the undisciplined and the conformists, to the point of arrogance. Jose is pretty much what could be defined as a social success, when it comes to girls, Jose flirts with most of them, and is slightly sexist (though unintendedly and inadvertedly, so...), always holding women to a different standard than men. He is characterized by a need to hog the spotlight, and undying loyalty towards his teammates and friends, once Jose commits to a team, he will put his life on their hands, and in exchange, ask him to put theirs on his. In the field Jose is reliable, creative, analytic, and decisive. He's not afraid of making mistakes, but he always keeps the stakes in mind. He's a team player, with an impressive tactic oriented mind. He's never afraid to voice his opinion on the game plan, but he'll follow it without reservation in order to prevent the team from losing cohesion. He's not a born leader, but he's a game maker, if there is way he can assist his teammates to make a winning play, he will. But he will definitely take credit for it. Jose takes care of both his body and mind, and would not be caught dead drinking or smoking. He is however, no opposed to partying, or flirting. Jose is hell bent on getting revenge on certain members of his family, who sold him off to the government, and desires nothing more than to make them pay for their actions. That being said, he's strongly committed to his new team, the Institute, and will not leave as long as he feels that he is needed there. Likes *Football (soccer) *Tae Kwon Do *Tennis *Other assorted sports. *Girls *Parties *His mutant abilities Dislikes *Uptight girls *Alcohol *Cigarettes *Chick Flicks *Fast food Abilities Skills *Martial Arts Training: While not a master, since a young age Jose has had extensive Tae Kwon Do training, while this has been mostly sports training, he has during his time as a fugitive learned to turned it into an effective hand to hand fighting style. *Extensive Athletic Training: Born into a family of athletes, Jose has during his whole life been trained as such. His agility, speed and reflexes are above that of the average teenager. He rivals the stamina of an Olympic marathon runner. He weights 78 (roughly 160 pounds) kg and is able to press a 120 kg weight (approx 240 pounds). *Field Vision: Jose is even without his abilities able to get a good read of any tactical situation he's in, his time as a football player has made him able to examine his surroundings during stressful situations, remain calm, and determine the best course of action to get said situation to turn to his favor. *Creativity: Jose is a creative problem solver, capable of generating out of the box solutions to any problem he may have once he's fully comprehended it. Sadly, however, comprehension does not come easy for Jose, due to the fact that he's not very academic. *Bilingual: Fluent, due to his high class education in both English and Spanish. His dominion of English at times exceeds those of the average American. Powers Jose's powers are manifested through a Field of kinetic energy that constantly surrounds his body; the field, though luminous and cyan in color in reality, is normally invisible and is usually thin and weak enough to be intangible, though it can vary in form, intensity and shape, and is amazingly flexible and versatile, able to span through miles of string, but it's completely dependent on Jose's physical energy, thus being greatly affected by his physical condition. The field's maximum possible intensity is inversely proportional to it's variable volume. However, the field seems to only take the shape of either a sphere, or any solid object Jose is touching. While inactive, his field only takes the shape of his body. Jose isn't capable of molding this field in any other shapes freely. The field grants Jose the following powers. Tactile Telekinesis: The first power Jose learned how to use, and possibly the most useful one, Jose's kinetic field usually automatically molds into the shape of any solid or fluid object he comes into contact directly, allowing him to control it's inner and outer movements, and giving him complete knowledge of it's shape. This power however, becomes more taxing for Jose the heavier the object gets, as it requires a greater concentration of his kinetic energy. At peak condition he is able to multiply his strength by at least 10 times, (enabling him to lift more or less 1.5 metric tons) for about 1 minute before completely running out of energy. This power however, is best suited for precise actions, Jose is for example, able to unweave a cotton sweater his size in about 10 seconds, though it'd probably be harder for him to re-weave it. Jose has taken a liking to using fishing lines and thin glass filled nylon threads as weapons, along with this power, which allows him to weave traps which tie up his enemies, use them as powerful whips (when enough kinetic force is harnessed through the field while surrounding his fishing lines, he's even capable of cracking solid concrete), use them to access tightly secured places and sometimes even cut through really hard materials (this action however, severely wears him down since it requires him to accurately project an intense amount of kinetic energy through his field. He's been able to cut straight through solid steel with his nylon strings in times of great stress. Though he's not been able to repeat that feat...) Kinetic Spatial Awareness (Radar): Jose is able to sense every movement which objects surrounded by his field incurs on with no possible painful or negative feedback (unless the field is invaded by unusual/unstable frequencies of kinetic energy, i.e. Gambit's powers). Jose can also expand and retract his kinetic field in a spherical shape in low densities to use it as a form of radar, enabling him to become completely aware of his surroundings and all objects, down to the smallest of ants in it, in a 50-60 meters radius in open field (20-30 in closed quarters, as of now this spheres are considered the volume limit of Jose's field expansion through solid objects as well, meaning on it's lowest density, Jose's kinetic field could span that much volume in any shape it took), depending on the surroundings. This power is awfully discreet, and to the onlooker only manifests as a light cyan glimmer suddenly emanating from Jose's eyes. Weaknesses *Easily Exhausted: As his kinetic field drains energy directly from his own physical reserves, even though his stamina is far more than that of an average person, prolonged use of his field will leave Jose completely exhausted. When he uses his powers fully, he's basically as worn down as if he'd run a marathon. *Need for concentration: While some of the things Jose can do with his Kinetic field come naturally to him such as absorption and projection, when using his strings, or executing any other precise action with his kinetic field, drains his focus like dribbling would to a football player. The slightest lapse of concentration could cost him dearly in a battle. *Unusual Kinetic charges: When facing mutants who can alter or manipulate kinetic energy in a manner similar to his, such as Gambit, the clash of kinetic energies could possibly interact in unpredictable and possibly disastrous ways. *Single task capability: While using his kinetic field for any one specific purpose, Jose is unable to to use his field for any other purpose, due to the large amount of concentration it takes for him to control it. *Arrogance: Jose is good at what he does, but not as good as he thinks. He sometimes gets overconfident in his capabilities and that results in him biting off more than he can chew. *Book Dumb: Jose hates school, and any sort of academic activity, and hence has difficulty comprehending things like formulas, scientific principles, and memorizing historic facts. This is a huge drawback for his tactical oriented mind. Category:OC Category:District X Category:New X-Men Category:X-Students Category:Registered Mutant Category:Delta Level Mutant Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Male Category:Mexican Category:Capitalino Category:Retired Character